Blind and Sacrifice (chapter 1)
by Serloah Kim
Summary: Ketika kakak lelakimu mencintai pacar lelakimu, hanya seorang sahabat yang akan benar-benar mengerti perasaan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Blind and Sacrifice (chapter 1)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : Twoshot**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo (as yourself)**

**Kai**

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Eunhyuk **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa aku menyukainya"

"Menyukai siapa?"

"Couple-ku"

"Couple mu?" kulihat Chanyeol oppa menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dengan senyuman khasnya

"Tapi oppa, dia namja, dan kau juga namja"

"Lalu kenapa? Cinta itu buta saeng-ie"

Ne. Kau benar oppa. Cinta itu buta. Sama dengan butanya aku mencintai dirinya. Mencintai laki-laki yang juga dicintai oppaku sendiri. Ya oppaku, kakak kandungku.

.

.

.

*Hasoo POV

"Chagiya~" kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Saat ini ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku

"Ne oppa"

"Kenapa jawabanmu datar begitu? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya sembari memutar tubuhku agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengannya. Mata itu mentapku menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Chagiya, katakanlah, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" katanya masih dengan wajah kebingungan dan memelas

"Tidak oppa, aku tidak marah padamu" jawabku dengan gelengan kecil. Kulihat wajahnya langsung berseri mengetahui jawabanku

"Tapi kau sepertinya mempunyai masalah, apa kau mau bercerita?" ya aku mau oppa. Aku ingin menceritakan semua masalahku padamu. Tapi jangankan bercerita, membuka mulut pun aku tak sanggup. Aku terlalu mencintaimu oppa, kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hatiku

"Chagiya?" suara lembutnya menyadarkanku

"Gwaenchanha oppa" jawabku dengan sedikit senyuman yang kuberikan padanya. Masih teringat di pikiranku kata-kata dari Chanyeol oppa

"_Aku ingin segera menyatakan perasaanku padanya. aku ingin membahagiakannya. Dia namja termanis dan terbaik yang pernah aku temui, dan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya Hasoo-ya"_

"Chagiya, kenapa kau melamun terus? Ayolah, apa masalahmu sampai kau merenung begini?" tanyanya sambil memegangi wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku semakin tak kuasa melihat wajahnya, aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppa, aku harus kembali latihan. Eunhyuk oppa dan Kai oppa sudah menungguku" akupun beranjak dari tempat dudukkku dan segera berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance, meninggalkan namjachinguku yang masih penuh rasa tanya.

Aku Hasoo, penyanyi solo jebolan SM Entertainment yang baru 1 tahun debut. Dan adik kandung perempuan satu-satunya dari rapper EXO, Chanyeol oppa. Saat ini aku disibukkan dengan segala macam latihan berhubung 2 bulan lagi aku akan melakukan comeback album. Tapi pikiranku sangat tidak fokus kali ini. Aku terus memikirkan masalah cinta segitiga antara aku, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol oppa. Cinta segitiga paling rumit yang pernah aku temui

"Hasoo-ya, kenapa sih dari tadi kau tidak fokus? Gerakan dancemu selalu salah" aku tersadar dari pikiran-pikiranku akibat suara dari Eunhyuk oppa, sunbaenim sekaligus partner danceku untuk acara TV minggu depan, bersama Kai oppa tentunya

"M-mianhae Eunhyuk sunbaenim, aku akan fokus sekarang" ucapku sembari membungkuk padanya

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil aku oppa, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku secara formal begitu. Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama?"

"Ne, oppa. Mianhae" balasku sambil tertunduk. Sebenarnya ada rasa aneh ketika aku memanggil Eunhyuk sunbaenim dengan 'oppa' walaupun aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kami bertiga pun melanjutkan latihan dance kami hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST

"Ah baiklah, kurasa hari ini cukup latihannya. Kau berlatih dengan baik Hasoo-ya, walaupun diawal kau memang sangat tidak konsen. Apa kau punya masalah saat ini?" tanya Eunhyuk oppa saat kami sedang duduk istirahat di pojok ruang latihan dance

"Tidak oppa, hanya saja aku sedang pusing memikirkan comebackku" jawabku bohong

"Jangan terlalu diambil beban, biarkan mengalir saja Hasoo-ya. Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat" puji Eunhyuk oppa padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya. Leeteuk hyung sudah menyuruhku pulang dari tadi" lalu Eunhyuk oppa pun membereskan tasnya dan beranjak keluar ruang latihan dance

"Hati-hati hyung" kata Kai oppa, Eunhyuk oppa hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan keluar dari ruang latihan

"Mau bercerita?" tiba-tiba Kai oppa bertanya dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Kai oppa adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat. Dialah yang mengerti semua masalahku. Hanya saja orang lain kurang menyadarinya karena kami jarang berbicara di depan umum

"Aku bingung Kai" ya, setiap berbicara aku hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel oppa. Karena menurutnya itu lebih terkesan akrab seperti seumuran. Padahal umurku dan Kai oppa terpaut 4 tahun bedanya

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun oppa" aku pun menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Kenapa? Bahkan aku pun tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya"

"Apakah cinta itu sebuah pengorbanan, Kai?" ia mengangguk

"Apakah aku harus mengorbankan cintaku juga?"

"Apa sih maksudmu? Kumohon jangan bertele-tele, aku bingung Hasoo" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Chanyeol oppa, dia... mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyunku" sontak saja Kai oppa langsung membulatkan matanya menghadapku tak percaya

"B-bagaimana bisa? Yang kutahu Chanyeol hyung berkencan dengan seorang model wanita beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang merubah pandangannya pada laki-laki?"

""Kau tidak percaya kan? Apalagi aku" kataku sambil mengusak rambutku dengan frustasi

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Kai? Aku percaya bahwa Baekhyunku adalah namja normal, dan ia mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak apa kata-kata oppaku. Aku ingin oppaku itu bahagia"

"Membuat oppamu bahagia dengan mengorbankan namjachingumu? Apa kau sudah gila Hasoo? Itu sama saja kau menjerumuskan namjachingumu ke jalan yang salah. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintainya?" kini nada bicara Kai oppa sudah seperti kesal dengan sikapku

"Kurasa ini saatnya Chanyeol hyung tahu bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hyung" aku pun sontak menggeleng

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Kai, itu sama saja menyakiti perasaanya. Aku tidak bisa Kai"

"Tapi oppamu itu akan lebih sakit lagi bila dia tahu hubungan kalian dari orang lain Hasoo. Kalian tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya" memang sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Kai oppa. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hati dan pikiranku seolah beku sekarang

"Ayo kita pulang. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu" ajak Kai oppa

"Kau mau pulang kemana? Dormmu tau apartemenmu?" tanyaku

"Apartemenku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, aku tidak mau mengurusi urusan memberku" Kai oppa memang tipe orang yang sangat cuek, bahkan dengan anggota membernya sekalipun

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu? Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa" Kai pun mengangguk dan menggandengku pulang

.

.

.

"Hasoo-ya!" kudengar Baekhyun oppa meneriakkan namaku. Saat ini jarak kami kurang lebih 10 meter.

"Waeyo oppa?"

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu" kulihat raut wajah serius Baekhyun oppa. Aku pun mengangguk, dan kurasakan tanganku ditarik oleh Bekhyun oppa ke sebuah tempat

"Duduklah" kami sampai di salah satu ruang latihan vokal, dan Baekhyun oppa menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian tangannya beranjak ke pintu dan menguncinya

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyaku sedikit takut karena kurasa Baekhyun oppa sedang dalam badmood

"Jelaskan padaku" ucapnya dingin

"Jelaskan tentang apa oppa? Aku tak mengerti" jawabku penuh kebingungan. Aku tiba-tiba berfikir bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol oppa

"Hasoo-ya... kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu" tiba-tiba saja bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir di pipi putih milik Baekhyun oppa. Aku sangat sakit melihatnya. Selama hampir 2 tahun berpacaran dengannya, aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis. Baekhyunku adalah seorang namja yang kuat, tidak gampang menangis. Dan saat ini aku tengah melihatnya menangis. Hatiku seperti disayat melihatnya

"Aku..aku benar-benar tulus... mencintaimu Hasoo-ya" isaknya

"Aku tahu oppa, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Kumohon berhenti menangis" kali ini aku menariknya ke dekapanku. Membiarkannya melampiaskan semua rasa yang tengah ia rasakan. Aku mengusap kepala dan punggungnya perlahan

"Jujurlah, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya kan?" tanyanya masih terisak dalam dekapanku. Aku merasakan hatinya sakit, sama seperti hatiku saat ini. Bukan, kurasa sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu

"Mianhae oppa" hanya itu kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku tahu pasti Chanyeol oppa sudah mengutarakan perasaanya pada Baekhyunku.

"Kenapa Hasoo-ya? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Apa kau ingin membuat oppamu itu bahagia? Bersamaku?" aku tak sanggup menjawab apapun. Hanya diam, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan

"Hasoo-ya, kau mencintaiku kan? Kumohon hentikan semua ini Hasoo-ya. Aku adalah namja normal yang menyukai seorang wanita. Aku menyukai bahkan mencintaimu Hasoo-ya" kali ini ia mendekapku lebih erat lagi. Lalu melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, dan menepis jarak diantara aku dan dia. Dia mencium bibirku, mengulumnya dengan lembut. Penuh rasa cinta. Aku rasa ia ingin aku mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar namja normal yang menyukai wanita, menyukaiku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang lagi ke dormku. Aku berkata pada manager oenni bahwa aku ada urusan dengan temanku dan menginap di rumahnya.

"Hei, cepat habiskan makananmu. Nanti keburu dingin" ujar Kai oppa. Ya saat ini aku sedang berada di apartemennya Kai oppa. Aku benar-benar sedang menghindari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol oppa.

"Aku tahu masalahmu itu terlampau besar Hasoo. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan kesehatanmu juga kan? Ingat kau akan segera comeback bulan depan" aku baru sadar ternyata Kai oppa orang yang peduli padaku. Ya, padaku, sahabatnya

"Kai, maukah kau menemaniku membeli cappucino di kafe depan?"

"Kau menginginkannya? Baiklah, kajja pakai jaketmu, udara di luar agak dingin" kami pun beranjak menuruni lift dan pergi menuju kafe depan gedung apartemen Kai oppa. disana sudah sepi pengunjung, ya mungkin karena memang ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, waktunya kafe ini untuk ditutup

"Tuan, pesanan Anda" pelayan itu memberikan kami 2 gelas cappucino hangat

"Gamsahamnida. Kajja Hasoo kita kembali ke apartemen" seru Kai oppa sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar dari kafe itu

"Emm, Kai... bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Aissh, kau ini banyak permintaan. Yasudah ayo" kami pun berjalan-jalan memutari taman dekat gedung apartemen Kai oppa. aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Hidupku seperti penuh dengan masalah yang bahkan aku pun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya

"Kita duduk dulu ne?" aku dan Kai oppa pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman tersebut

"Hasoo" kulihat Kai oppa menunduk dan memainkan gelas cappucinonya

"Waeyo Kai?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?" tanyanya. Aku kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba Kai oppa menawarkan membantuku?

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu murung seperti ini terus. Memang kalau sedang diluar kau selalu berakting seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku kalau sedang bersamaku"

"Aku..aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" ujarku dengan menunduk. Kurasakan bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kekarnya memelukku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dan aku pun menangis sejadinya disana

.

.

**To be Continued**


	2. Blind and Sacrifice (chapter 2-END)

**Title : Blind and Sacrifice (chapter 2-END)**

**Author : Serloah Kim**

**Genre : Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : Twoshot**

**Cast :**

**Hasoo (as yourself)**

**Kai**

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Eunhyuk **

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kai POV

Kurasakan dadaku mulai basah. Basah terkena air matanya. Ia benar-benar meluapkan semua tangis yang dipendamnya. Bahkan hatiku pun bergetar ikut merasakan sakitnya. Ya, aku bisa merasakan sakitnya.

"Hasoo-ya" bisikku perlahan padanya yang masih setia mendekap tubuhku dan membanjiri dadaku dengan tangisannya. Kudengar tangisnya belum reda. Kuusap kepalanya dan kucium pucuk kepalanya. Aku begitu mengasihinya, walaupun ku yakin ia takkan pernah sadar

"Maaf aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu" ucapku lirih. Kurasakan ia melonggarkan dekapannya padaku dan menatapku pilu

"Kau sudah sangat membantuku Kai, terimakasih" ucapnya dengan senyum pedih

"Ini sudah terlalu malam. Ayo kita pulang" ia pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Tapi buliran bening itu masih saja terus mengalir di pipinya. Membuatku merasakan semakin sakit juga

Sesampainya diapartemen aku menyuruhnya untuk mengganti baju dan bersiap tidur. Aku pun beranjak masuk kamarku dan bersiap tidur pula. Dan pada saat aku hendak menaiki kasurku, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku yakin itu dia

"Kai" kulihat tubuhnya yang sudah memakai piyama, namun raut wajahnya masih menampakkan kesedihan

"Bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?" dia menawarkan diri untuk tidur denganku? Sebegitu percayakah dirinya padaku? Aku memang sahabatnya tapi aku juga seorang lelaki normal

"Hasoo, kau..."

"Aku percaya padamu" seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, ia langsung berbicara tanpa kutanya. Tak akan kusia-siakan kepercayaannya. Aku pun menggiringnya masuk kekamarku, menidurkannya dan menyelimutinya. Lalu ikut terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI PARK CHANYEOL! AKU LELAKI NORMAL!"

Baru saja aku masuk ke dorm dan langsung kudengar teriakan khas seorang Baekhyun hyung. Saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa sedang ada pertengkaran hebat di dorm ini.

"Tapi semua bisa berubah hyung! Cinta itu buta!" suara bass Chanyeol hyung ikut memberi pembelaan. Ya, memang benar kata Chanyeol hyung, cinta itu buta. Entah pada siapa sekarang cintaku, yang pasti aku tahu kalau cinta itu memang buta

"PERSETAN DENGAN KATA CINTA! TAK ADA YANG AKAN BERUBAH! AKU TETAPLAH BYUN BAEKHYUN YANG NORMAL!" terdengar suara dentaman keras pintu. Baekhyun hyung mengurung dirinya dikamar. Lebih tepatnya kamarku dan D.O hyung

Lalu kulihat juga Chanyeol hyung yang berlari keluar dorm. Entah kemana, mungkin ingin menenangkan diri

"Kau kemarin menginap di apartemen, Kai?" sang leader Suho hyung bertanya padaku yang sedari tadi masih mematung di depan sofa ruang tamu melihat pertengkaran hebat itu

"Ne hyung. Mian aku tidak ijin, aku kelelahan dan langsung tidur" ujarku berbohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah pikiran Suho hyung sekarang

"Sejak kemarin mereka terus bertengkar. Aku jadi merasa dorm ini seperti neraka hyung" kulihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mengajakku bicara

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kai apa kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tanya D.O hyung

"Tidak usah hyung, aku sudah sarapan tadi" jawabku lagi-lagi berbohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkannya saja. Tiba-tiba HP-ku berdering tanda panggilan masuk

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kai, kau dimana? Kenapa saat aku bangun kau tidak ada? Hiks" _kudengar suara Hasoo yang menangis

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tap-"

"_Kai, Chanyeol oppa, Kai"_ ia langsung memutus kalimatku dan menyerukan nama oppanya itu

"W-waeyo?" aku gugup saat mendengarnya. Kurasa ada sesuatu masalah lagi yang menimpanya

"_Dia menelponku sambil marah-marah dan menyebut Baekhyun oppa, Kai. Aku..aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. hiks" _

"Tenanglah, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Kita bertemu nanti siang di ruang latihan ne" aku pun memutus telponnya. Tak sanggup mendengar tangisan pilunya lagi

"Siapa Kai?" tanya Suho hyung

"Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun hyung" Suho hyung pun mengangguk dan menyuruhku agar menuju kamarku dan D.O dimana Baekhyun hyung mengunci dirinya

Tok tok tok

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku pelan. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun hyung membuka pintunya dan memberi kode agar aku masuk. Lalu aku pun duduk di ranjang milik D.O hyung dan Baekhyun hyung masih dengan kondisi menangis duduk di ranjang milikku. Perlu diketahui bahwa satu-satnya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun hyung dan Hasoo hanyalah aku

"Hyung gwaenchana?" tanyaku pelan. Baekhyun hyung hanya mengangguk, tapi ia tak mau menatap wajahku

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sama seperti pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan pada kekasihnya, Hasoo

"Aku tak tahu Kai" ia pun menunduk dalam, terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia bingung. Bingung harus melakukan apa

"Kau persis seperti Hasoo, hyung. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan" ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil

"Benarkah?" ia pun menatapku tak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Apa ia mengatakan padamu bahwa ia mencintaiku?"

"Hampir setiap saat ia mengatakannya hyung, kurasa ia terlalu jauh masuk kedalam pesonamu" kulihat seukir senyuman manis dari bibir Baekhyun hyung. Ah, ia memang kelewat manis untuk seorang namja, pantas saja Chanyeol hyung menyukainya

"Apakah menurutmu aku harus mempertahankan hubunganku?"

"Terserah kau hyung. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Apa kau ingin terus bersama Hasoo dan menyakiti Chanyeol, atau kau ingin melepaskan Hasoo dan bersama Chanyeol menjadi gay, mendapatkan mereka berdua, atau bahkan kau melepaskan mereka berdua"

"Bagaimana dengan me..melepaskan mereka berdua?" aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut, dan nampaknya Baekhyun hyung sedang berpikir keras saat ini

"Tapi hyung, dengan begitu mereka berdua akan tersakiti bukan?"

"Tapi itu adil Kai, dengan begitu mereka sama-sama tidak mendapatkanku" benar juga sih, itu memang jalan paling adil yang bisa ditempuh saat ini

"Aku akan mendukung segala keputusanmu hyung. Maaf, aku ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku harus segera pergi" aku pun berpamitan dengannya, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pilihannya itu

.

.

.

*Hasoo POV

_Flasback_

"_Hasoo-ya" suara lembut eommaku itu selalu kurindukan_

"_Boleh kami bicara padamu, Nak?" kali ini appaku yang berbicara. Aku pun mengangguk. Saat ini kami sedang ada di ruang keluarga sambil memakan snack_

"_Kami sudah mengetahui tentang masalahmu, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol" perkataan appa mengejutkanku. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?_

"_Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya pada kami" seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, eomma berkata seperti itu_

"_Apa yang sebaiknya Hasoo lakukan eomma, appa?"_

"_Kau sudah dewasa, Nak. Kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu, kami hanya bisa mendukungmu"_

_Flashback End_

Terus terngiang perkataan eomma dan appa beberapa hari lalu saat aku mengunjungi mereka. Bukannya membaik, perasaanku semakin tak karuan saat ini.

"_Sudah kau putuskan hyung?"_ kudengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara saat aku melewati salah satu ruang latihan vokal. Saat ini aku sedang beranjak untuk menemui Yoo-Young Jin seongsaengnim perihal masalah comebackku

"_Aku masih terus memikirkan untuk melepaskan mereka berdua"_ bukankah itu suara Baekhyunku? Aku pun mendekatkan diriku pada pintu ruang latihan itu dan menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan

"_Apa kau sudah meminta pertimbangan orang lain? Atau mungkin pertimbangan mereka berdua?"_

"_Aku tidak sanggup Kai, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini?"_ Kai? Jadi yang sedang berbicara itu Baekhyun dan Kai oppa? Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku, saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati Chanyeol oppa yang menatapku selidik

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol oppa padaku yang masih diam terpaku karena terkejut. Kulihat dia sedikit merapatkan dirinya padaku dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang di dalam

"_Aku tak sanggup membayangkan betapa sakitnya mereka jika mengetahui ini, hyung"_

"_Ya aku pun juga Kai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karena bisa dibilang akulah yang merusak persaudaraan mereka berdua. Aku harus melepaskan mereka berdua, Kai"_ Chanyeol oppa terlihat membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas omongan Baekhyun oppa barusan. Kurasakan tangannya menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke atap gedung SM Entertainment

.

.

.

*Chanyeol POV

Aku mendengar semuanya. Dan saat ini kurasa aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Berbagai kabar burung mengatakan bahwa adikku, Hasoo memiliki hubungan dengan namja yang aku cintai, Baekhyun ternyata benar. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah ada jauh hari sebelum aku merasakan bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa aku salah mencintainya? Tapi aku menyayangi adikku juga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hasoo-ya" ia yang kusebut namanya menatapku

"Maafkan oppamu ini" kulihat ia menunduk, kurasa ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan

"Aku telah mengetahui semuanya, maafkan aku"

"Apa menurut oppa, keputusannya tadi untuk melepaskan kita berdua cukup adil?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi menunduk

"Tidak Hasoo-ya, itu sangatlah tidak adil. Dia harus tetap bersamamu, orang yang dia cintai"

"Tapi kau mencintainya juga oppa"

"Akulah yang menyebabkan hubungan kalian menjadi seperti ini. Aku lebih bahagia jika melihat kalian bahagia"

"Temui dia Hasoo, katakan kalau kau mau terus bersamanya"

"Tapi oppa.."

"Jangan pikirkan aku, aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya"

*Kai POV

"Kai~"

"Mwo?"

"Ishh kau ini, rubahlah cara bicaramu terhadap perempuan. Kau terlalu ketus" aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang terkenal dingin dengan para wanita, tapi bukan dengan fansku

" Kau sedang PMS ya? Sensitif sekali. Atau kau masih memikirkannya?" memikirkan Baekhyun hyung maksudku. Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan semenjak mereka membicarakan masalah mereka. Dan keputusannya, Baekhyun hyung melepaskan Hasoo dan Chanyeol hyung. Pada saat itu Chanyeol hyung sangat syok, karena yang ia tahu Hasoo dan Baekhyun sudah berbaikan dan melanjutkan hubungan mereka lagi. Karena Chanyeol hyung sudah rela melepaskan Baekhyun hyung untuk Hasoo.

Tapi sebaliknya, Baekhyun hyung dan Hasoo merasa mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik mereka, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah saja agar tidak ada hati yang tersakiti. Bagus juga menurutku, ternyata mereka semua sudah berpikiran dewasa. Dan semenjak itu, mereka bertiga malah menjadi sahabat yang dekat.

"Kai!" Hasoo pun melayangkan jitakannya pada kepalaku

"Iya iya, aku mengerti"

"Em, aku akan melakukan promosi comeback di Jepang dan China sebulan lagi"

"Lalu?"

"Itu berarti aku tidak akan berada di Korea setidaknya untuk 3-4 bulan"

"Lalu?"

"Ish kau ini! Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?" ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Merindukanmu? Aku malah senang karena tak mendengar kecerewetanmu itu, Hasoo" aku pun menyentil hidungnya sambil tertawa

"Padahal aku yakin akan sangat merindukanmu" ia menatapku dengan wajah imut plus memelasnya

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti anak anjing" ia hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu tiba-tiba ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius

"Kai, apa kau.. menyukaiku?" DEG! Tiba-tiba kurasakan jantungku berhenti mendengar pertanyaanya. Aku merasa salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku bingung rasa suka sebagai apa yang kutujukan padanya

"A-aku diberi tahu oleh D.O oppa, ka-katanya kau... memiliki gelagat seperti.. menyukaiku?" bagaimana D.O hyung mengetahuinya? Aku tak habis pikir dengan D.O hyung itu, dia hampir tahu semua perasaan member lainnya, seperti bisa membaca pikiran

"Kai?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sesaat itu juga entah ada angin apa aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Ya, aku memeluknya. Saat itu juga aku tersadar bahwa aku memang menyukainya, menyayanginya, bahkan mencintainya

"Ne, kau benar Hasoo-ya. Saranghae" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa aku sadari. Dan yang membuat aku terkejut adalah saat ia mengatakan...

"Nado" dan tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Aku balik tersenyum padanya, lalu kudekatkan wajahku padanya, dan menciumnya lembut tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman yang selalu aku inginkan dari seorang sahabatku ini, atau mungkin kekasihku kini

.

.

.

*Hasoo POV

Memang cinta itu buta. Saking butanya cintaku pada Baekhyun oppa dulu, aku sampai tak menyadari bahwa sahabatku, Kai oppa begitu mencintaiku. Dia yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, dan selalu menemaniku saat aku terpuruk. Dia juga yang memberitahuku bahwa cinta itu sebuah pengorbanan.

Ya, cinta itu sebuah pengorbanan. Sebagaimana pengorbanan Kai oppa untuk membuatku bahagia bersama Baekhyun oppa, mengubur dalam-dalam egonya untuk memilikiku. Ya walaupun hanya dalam waktu sementara. Sebagaimana juga pengorbananku untuk melepas orang yang aku cintai, Baekhyun oppa.

Tapi sekarang aku tahu, bahwa cintaku yang sebenarnya berada pada sahabatku ini, Kai oppa. Orang yang selalu menguatkanku. Walaupun dia dingin terhadap wanita dan tidak peduli pada orang lain, tapi aku sadar bahwa ialah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai saat ini, dan untuk selamanya.

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
